This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The DNA Sequencing and Multilocus Genotyping Facility is located at the University of Puerto Rico-Rio Piedras campus (UPR-RP). The Sequencing and Genotyping Facility is designed to provide students and researchers in Puerto Rico with access to state-of-the-art equipment for collecting automated sequence and genotype data. The Facility is also charged with training students and researchers at AABRE associated institutions on how to obtain, archive, and analyze DNA sequence and multi-locus genotype data. The overarching goal of the facility is to create an alliance of researchers and students who share core research technology and who work together to strengthen scientific infrastructure and research competitiveness within Puerto Rico. The facility houses state-of-the-art equipment for automated DNA sequencing and genotyping including a MegaBace 1000 capillary DNA sequencer, Li-Cor NEN Global DNA Analyzer System and Odyssey Infrared Imaging System. The facility is open to any student or researcher at any AABRE-PR institution and provides technical support and "at-cost" DNA sequencing, SNP analysis using the SNuPe platform, and multi-locus genotyping using microsatellites and AFLPs.